transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Death Of Punch
Summary: Sinnertwin murders Punch. With the help of Counterpunch '''New Cybertron Highway ''The plasteel surfaces along this equatorial drive are well marked, and the western stretches under Autobot protection are well-lit at night. The blue-white track lighting on the medians is outshone by the brilliant yellow sunshine of the system's two stars during the day. The ambience is cool, reserved, encouraging travelers to neither dally nor speed through. The high retaining walls do much to visually shield against the stale off-road carnage. The brushed nickel lanes are well-groomed, but the charred, irregular ruins of buildings lining either side reflect the ongoing epochs-long conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. As one travels east, the road loses its sheen and more of the nightlights are burnt out and cracked. To the north are the remains of Killarn, irradiated beyond any use by a Decepticon attack. Counterpunch says, "Sinnertwin, Punch has been spotted on the New Cybertron Highway East, /eliminate him/" Sinnertwin says, "Uggh...but he's so far away.." The highway. And a slight distance away from the highway, is a hastily constructed building. The building is stacked high with barrels full of ammunition and explosives. Outside is even more explosives, with Punch in the middle, stacking even MORE explosives in a stiff, mechanical way. Counterpunch stands on the highwave, watching through a pair of binoculars :v Sinnertwin is standing stupidly close to the explosive laden building. In fact, he's leaning on it with his arms crossed like some sort of cool badass. Too bad he doesn't have any shades. "Don't see anything. Counterpunch is a /liar/." "NO! HE IS THERE!" Counterpunch points to Punch, who continues to move jerkily. He presses some buttons on a remote control as he does so Sinnertwin stretches his arms over his head. "Yeup. Nothing here. Freaking liaarrrr..." He picks up a random explosive (it's totally a roman candle) and lights it with his built in Zippo thumb. "Boooreeddddd," he drawls, firing a series of shots off in to the HUGE PILE OF FLAMMABLE SUBSTANCES. BOOOOOOOOOM! The entire building explodes in a gigantic flame of death. Punch's head flies into the air and conveniantly lands close to Sinnertwin's feet "Woah!" Sinnertwin, who was somehow not completely engulfed in the explosion, bends down to pick up the obviously legit head. "That was easy. Promotion, here I come!" Counterpunch gives a thumbs up to Sinnertwin. "Lucky he was stacking all that explosives, yes? Now go make the official report, I'll clean up here!" "Hey, HEY! HEY COUNTERPUNCH! You know what would be really funny?" Sinnertwin shouts. "This." He then begins to furiously violate the head with his mouth. "YES, WHO IS BOSS NOW? ME." Counterpunch simply stares at Sinnertwin. "I... I'm not really sure WHAT you're doing there" "Oh Punch, for so long I wanted nothing more than to blow you to pieces. And now I did. And now I realize that my yearnings for you were more than just violent," Sinnertwin goes on. Scrapper says, "Well done, Sinnertwin! That's one less Autobot to worry about." Sinnertwin says, "OF COURSE IT'S WELL DONE." Sinnertwin says, "ONLY A TERRORCON COULD DO SOMETHING SO PERFECTLY!" <:D Catechism says, "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Scrapper says, "What, kill Punch?" Sinnertwin says, "I ALREADY DID THAT!" Sinnertwin is heard tossing rocks around. <:D Catechism says, "Hey, Sinnertwin! How about killing, uh... Red Alert?" Sinnertwin says, "IT SHALL BE DONE!" <:D Catechism says, "I *like* this guy." Scrapper says, "We should get Counterpunch's help on this. He helped make this all possible." Sinnertwin says, "THE AUTOBOT NAMED RED ALERT WILL SOON LEARN WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE HIS LIFE SLOWLY AND EXCRUCIATINGLY TORN FROM HIM." Scrapper says, "Don't get fancy, Sinnertwin. Explosives worked just fine on Punch." <:D Catechism says, "He's just being poetic, Scrapper." Sinnertwin says, "Yes!" Sinnertwin says, "POETIC." Scrapper says, "Oh right." Sinnertwin says, "A Constructicon would know NOTHING regaurding the ART of POETRY!" Sinnertwin says, "TERRORCONS ARE KING, RAARGH!" Scrapper says, "Poetry sure, but you better not be insulting my art." Sinnertwin says, "BLAAARRGGG!" Comcast says, "Tha--" Comcast says, "That's not poetry." Sinnertwin says, "I SAY IT'S POETRY, THEREFORE ERGO IT IS POETRY" Comcast says, "That was just a noise." Sinnertwin says, "YOU ARE JUST A NOISE!" Sinnertwin says, "A HORRIBLE and GRINDING noise that serves NO PURPOSE other than to ANNOY and ANTAGONIZE my very SOUL!" Comcast says, "/Damn it/. You're right." Sinnertwin says, "ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE TERRORCONS!" Report ''Punch's Extermination - Sinnertwin Sinnertwin appears, standing in the middle of what looks like a giant scorch mark. "Earlier today, I was informed of Punch's location by a very helpful Counterpunch. The Autobot was just standing around while stacking a variety of explosives in to large piles. Using my quick thinking, I caused a HORRIBLE and AMAZING explosion that DECIMATED the entire area and caused IMMEASURABLE PAIN to the foolishly foolish fool." He holds up Punch's severed head and repeatedly thrusts it in the viewers face. "SEE? DO YOU SEE IT? PUNCH IS NO LONGER LIVING. HE HAS CEASED TO EXIST. HE IS DEAD. I MURDERED HIM. THIS IS ALL THAT IS LEFT OF HIM, THIS IS THE ONLY PROOF THAT HE WAS EVER IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD. IF THIS HASN'T CONVINCED YOU, COUNTERPUNCH WAS ON SCENE TO CONFIRM THE KILL. DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE CONFIRMED IT!" The video feed cuts off for a few seconds. When it returns, Punch's head is impaled on a stick driven in to the ground. Sinnertwin begins to toss rocks at it. "DEATH TO ALL AUTOBOTS! HAIL TO THE KING, BABY!"